Honey Smell
by AngryRaccoonHn
Summary: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¿puede un hombre enamorarse de otro? son las preguntas que rondan en la cabeza de un confundido rubio. Descubre si el amor entre chicos es tan dulce como lo pinta la realidad. UA ERURI.
1. Chapter 1

**Honey Smell**

_**-Spoon-**_

La frase "nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes" en un principio no tenía significado alguno para mí, siempre la había oído mencionar por personas mayores, más sin embargo jamás me tome la delicadeza de filosofar tan certeras palabras como lo son estas… y es que como cualquier necio, me toco experimentar la desesperación de perder lo que siempre tuve,… pero que nunca quise.

¿Suena tonto verdad?, pero así fue, ni la más refinada escuela, o los más inteligente tutores me prepararon para mi primera crisis existencial.

¿Cómo se puede ser lo suficientemente idiota para perder algo que ya tenías?, pues mi intento de defensa es sencilla, simplemente no sabía lo preciado que era hasta que se fue.

Toda paradoja cae con el peso de sus propias palabras, y golpea tan duro como lo hizo un pequeño puño contra mi mejilla el día que decidí ser el idiota más grande del mundo con la persona que menos se lo merecía… y que para su desgracia, en todo momento no hizo más que mostrarme la blandura de su corazón, dejándose ser tal cual era frente a mí.

-suspiro-

Desde que le conocí siempre pensé en él como un chico molesto, sofocante e irritante, jamás tuve la voluntad de ver a Rivaille Arckerman con ojos de amistad, y menos cuando se pasó seis años de mi vida acosándome sin razón alguna. Esos fríos ojos grises apañados por unas fuertes ojeras, estuvieron vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos desde que llegue a la calle 2431 de la avenida Sant Sina de ciudad María.

Ya fuera porque estaba cuidando de nuestro jardín, o porque saliera a recibir a mi padre, siempre se encontraba frente de mi casa, metiendo sus narices donde no le llamaban, auto invitándose a la situación de la forma más desvergonzada posible sin perder la mínima oportunidad para dedicarme alguna palabra… que tal vez para su "retorcida mente" era agradable o amistosa.

Y como si de una comedia se tratara resulto ser que es mi "vecino de enfrente".

Rivaille no conversa con las personas, de hecho en la escuela nunca lo vi rodeado de amigos, siempre pasaba envuelto en peleas o solitario en las jardineras, en las clases era el último en tener grupo para trabajar, y su única interacción decente con los demás era cuando le tocaba recoger tareas tal como le había indicaba el titular.

Era el típico niño con el que no querías que te vieran acompañado, todo un nerd en las clases y marginado social en los pasillos, siempre supe por Petra Ral que a este chico le hacían Bullying, se burlaban de él porque toda la vida se había dedicado un pasatiempo poco usual, y es que este gustaba de la Apicultura, nada común como otros chicos que jugaban béisbol o iban al cine.

Incluso llego a tener serios problemas con el Profesor de Ciencias pues este se dio cuenta que estuvo cuidando de un panal de abejas en su laboratorio, objeto que lo deshabilito por una semana completa.

Tal incidente nunca lo alejo de su pasatiempo con la miel, al poco tiempo, empezó a regalarme botellas con este mismo néctar, mi madre y mi padre vieron su regalo con desaprobación, ya que siempre decían que no estaban seguros si esa miel era higiénica y limpia, y no los culpo, cualquier cosa hecha por un chiquillo ameritaba un poco de duda, pero mi abuelo amo sus detalles con tal desmesura que siempre se lo encontraba lo saludaba entusiasmado y le agradecía por aquel dulce obsequio.

Una razón más para desagradarme… desde entonces siempre eche por el escusado la miel que me regalaba.

Realmente lo odiaba, siempre llegaba con un seco "Hola Erwin, ¿cómo estás?", sin dejar de dirigir sus curiosos ojos a mi rostro y no despegarlos ni un poco, siempre con su aire de madurez y calma, su frescura innata, como le odiaba, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué de entre tantas personas tuve que ser yo?

Mi abuelo y el comenzaron a platicar juntos, incluso se juntaban para sentarse en el pórtico de nuestra casa a leer libros, y era ahí donde únicamente le veía sonreír, ¿cómo era posible que mi abuelo disfrutara más con el que conmigo mismo? Me parecía tan absurdo, cuando les encontraba juntos pasaba de un solo sin siquiera saludarles, Rivaille era tan indeseable.

Realmente no quiera ser su amigo, ni su vecino, menos su compañero lo odiaba, no me agradaba, era tan enfermizo.

-suspiro-

Después de un año me di cuenta de que el azabache tenía otros pasatiempos, gustaba de los animales y sobre todo de los mapaches, era un loco obsesivo por la limpieza y no comía en la cafetería de la escuela, le daba asco pensar que las personas volvieran a usar el mismo plato, vaso o cubierto que otras ya hubiesen empleado, así que siempre traía su almuerzo hecho a mano y lo disfrutaba en el salón mientras escribía en una pequeña libreta, bueno, eso hacia si es que no era molestado.

A este le gusta la lectura y en las noches podía verlo por la ventanilla de su habitación sacando un viejo telescopio para observar las estrellas.

Fuera de eso, su mayor tiempo lo gastaba en mí, ya fuera invitándome a jugar, a subir a un árbol, a probar sus galletas, a ver su jardín, a estudiar en la biblioteca, a pasar tiempo con mi abuelo, a perseguir las estrellas, a salir en bicicleta o a cualquier cosa que pueda pasarles por la mente, más sin embargo siempre fui listo y tenía alguna excusa para librar la situación.

No desperdiciaría mí tiempo con él, era obvio que algo tenía mal.

En los días festivos como la Celebración del día de la madre o el día del padre, él nunca iba, ni su único familiar el Sr. Kaney Arckerman dueño de una armería, si es bien esa familia tenía gustos raros, su tío era todo lo contrario al ojigris, era alguien popular por su simpática actitud y que a pesar de tener un negocio dirigido a una población incierta, le iba muy bien con la clientela.

Pero que al igual que cualquier otra persona menor de quince años, no se llevaba muy bien con su sobrino, el pequeño chico le odiaba, pareciera que nunca quería estar con él y es que tras de toda esa buena actitud, había siempre una algo malo en ellos, pues Kaney desaprobaba totalmente los gustos del menor así que incitaba a los que lo visitaban, en su mayoría muchachos deseosos de un arma que presumir, a que lo molestaran y "le ayudaran a forjar su carácter".

Pobre Rivaille… era lo único que me hacía sentir un poco de pena por él, era común verle en los callejones camino a la biblioteca ocultándose de "los enviados especiales de su tío", mas nunca le vi pedir ayuda, siempre libraba sus conflictos el solo.

Y así fue por mucho tiempo. Finalmente terminamos el colegio y entramos en la misma preparatoria, esa ciudad era algo pequeña, y el primer día de escuela me encontré con la sorpresa que nuevamente éramos compañeros de aula, teníamos alrededor de seis meses siendo vecinos de pupitre, ¡que emoción!, él se sienta detrás mío junto a la ventana, y esto era aún más sofocante porque puedo sentirle percibiendo mi perfume, y sin desearlo yo puedo oler su aroma, una dulce e intensa fragancia a Miel.

Al parecer el madurar le hizo cambiar un poco, comenzó a entender lo penoso que era que el me hablara y yo le ignorara, así que se dedicó a observarme sin mencionar nada, pero aun así no dejo de darme aquellos frascos quincenales llenos de nectar dorado, finalmente le vi una amiga una Hanji Zoe, pensé que eso lo haría olvidarse de mi un poco, pero eso nunca paso, seguía igual de nervioso cada vez que le hablaba, casi siempre nos tocaba trabajar juntos por la ubicación de nuestros asientos, este titubeaba al pasar las cosas o comentar sobre los ejercicios, conmigo siempre mostraba ese lado débil y ridículo.

Al principio nunca pensaba sus palabras, solo saludaba y ya, y con la misma intensión se iba, pero poco a poco note algo diferente en él, algo que mis ojos aun infantes no lo veían, y que al percatarme me causo un sentimiento de asco y repulsión total.

Era evidente que ese niño no me veía como su amigo, sino que me veía como algo "más", sus miradas y palabras desconcertantes, se habían vuelto más penosas, y con el pasar de los días más dudosas, ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas crecía, y ese desorden de pensamiento lo delataba totalmente, no podía creerlo estaba claro que yo le gustaba.

Mis padres jamás notaron esa peculiaridad porque no lo tenían tan cerca como yo, pero su mirada brillante y la sudoración en sus manos al darme los frascos de miel, no eran más que una reacción nerviosa de alguien enamorado.

¿Cómo es que llego eso a ser posible? En mi mente solo podía pensar, "necesito alejarme de él ahora mismo", ¿será que todo este tiempo me vio de esa manera? No soy gay ¿Por qué se fijó en mí? Esta más que claro que no puedo corresponderle. Necesitaba actuar y pronto.

No odio a los homosexuales, pero Rivaille Arckeman era la excepción, trate de tener algunas novias para espantarlo, conseguía la chica que me propusiera como prospecto, pero eso no ayudo mucho, ya que al final ninguna de ellas permanecía conmigo, era raro porque siempre pensaban que mi interés por Rivaille iba más allá de la atención que yo le dedicaba a ellas, se enojaban y decían que "me interesaba más mi amigo" que mi propia novia, talvez mi fijación por sus acciones no sea sana, pero toda esta situación me había acorralado a actuar de manera paranoica cuando de él se trataba.

-suspiro-

Definitivamente no podía seguir con esto, mi reputación en el colegio iba muy mal, así que entre en el equipo de Futbol americano, para distraerme un poco perdiéndome en los entrenamientos y dejando de lado el tiempo libre, obviando toda oportunidad de encontrarme con ese niño, ese loco acosador, dolor de cabeza incesante, y abusador de su buena suerte, en pocas palabras mi indeseable.

No supe que paso, o que broma absurda resulto ser esta pero era obvio que Rivaille carecía de sentido común, no percibía mi malestar seguía actuando como siempre, llegaba con sus putas botellas a mi casa e invadía mi pórtico para hablar con mi abuelo, siempre que este nos visitaba, no dejaba de saludarme, ¡carajo! Todo esto seguía porque aún no tenía el valor de decirle que dejara de venir… que dejara de joderla tanto.

Y todo esto sigio hasta que finalmente explote, y una tarde de un mal día se lo grite, "Odio tu presencia acaso no haz notado que siempre trato de evitarte, me aburres no pases solo aquí" aún recuerdo el espanto en su rostro y el enojo en el del anciano junto a él, este no hizo más que levantarse e irse tranquilamente a su hogar, se disculpó con mi abuelo y luego solo atinó a decirme "Lo siento mucho Erwin, no pensé que mis visitas te molestaran tanto" y se retiró.

Fue el respiro más desahogante que en años nunca tuve, trate de calmarme y respirar tranquilamente, aunque eso nada me duro, esa noche mi abuelo me sermoneo por mi "inmadura actitud hacia el" me reprocho por mi falta de educación, y vocifero lo buen muchacho que este era, y bueno talvez tenía razón, talvez si me pase con este y fui un cretino, así que mi determinación flaqueo y me disculpe con él.

-suspiro-

Error fatal, después de ello no se me despego para nada y me pedía opiniones de cosas que en lo más mínimo me importaban, no se que hice para que el pensara que deseaba ser su amigo, mi dolor de cabeza, mi estrés siempre estaba presente y no podía deshacerme de él…

Fue ahí cuando lo pensé, si no podía alejarlo con palabras sencillas y pequeños desprecios, le haría ver que el ideal de persona que tenía sobre mí no era el que él creía, lo haría odiarme tanto que desearía jamás haberme conocido, lo haría enamorarse aún más de para después romperle el corazón y ser libre de esa incesante presión que ocasionaba su presencia.

El plan perfecto.

xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx

**_Buenos Chicos y Chicas, es un placer leerles y escribir para ustedes soy Angryraccoon, el autor/a de este pequeño fanfic a decir verdad, espero les haya gustado Honey Smell, me gusta mucho tratar de conservar las personalidades de los principales así que… por eso son así, si les gusto o no espero leerles un pequeño Review, son siempre bien recibidos y aunque no crean motivan al escritor._**

CHAU CHAU se despide

ANGRYRACCOON

xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saludos a Todos espero disfruten de este segundo capitulo de Honey Smell... _**

**_Recomendación musical: _**

So ist es immer - ACWNR OVA (Attack on Titan)

**_-Honey- _**

_No puedo dejar de correr, las punzadas en mi corazón son un detonante de emociones que se extiende como pólvora por mi ser, me siento patético, devastado y miserable, por primera vez en mi vida quiero ahogarme en llanto y dejar salir todo este dolor que me desconcierta como jamás hubiese pensado, puedo oír su voz a lo lejos, pero lo único que intento hacer es alejarme más y más de él, deseando con todas mis fuerzas tener el valor suficiente para no dar marcha atrás y regresar a sus brazos, definitivamente no quiero dejarme quebrar por su incesante llamar._

_Me odio por idiota, por iluso, por crédulo, y confiado, me odio por amarle, por no saber diferenciar entre un sueño y la realidad, me odio por no pensar que dentro de esta fantástica historia había algo mal, ¡me odio!, ¡me odio! solo quiero gritarlo para jamás volverlo a pensar._

_Puedo sentir el aire frio golpear contra mi rostro, mis pasos se vuelven más torpes y lentos por la nieve, finalmente he dejado de oírle venir tras de mí, era obvio que no me seguiría, mi mente esta en blanco no sé cómo permití que esto llegara a pasar, solo sé que quiero salir de ahí._

_Finalmente dejo de correr para ubicarme en qué lugar estoy, mi sorpresa es grande al darme cuenta de que llegue al otro lado de la ciudad, justamente en la capilla de Sant Sina, y que para mi suerte está totalmente vacía… o eso creo…_

_-suspiro- Puedo permanecer por un rato tranquilo…_

_Camino hasta la parte delantera del lugar terminando de asegurarme que no hay nadie, veo las figuras religiosas ante mí, y sin más me desplomo de rodillas frente a ellas._

_Las veo como si estas me fuesen a dar una respuesta -¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?-_

_-lloro-_

_No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo, todo fue una farsa, una broma, ¿tanto me odiaba como para arrastrarme hasta eso?, mi mente no hace más que tratar de reordenar los recuerdos de lo que justamente acaba de suceder, de alguna manera Erwin Smith la personas que he amado por más de seis años, logro partirme en pedazos el corazón._

_Me duele mi orgullo como persona, como hombre, como ser humano, en estos momentos estoy hecho añicos… debí imaginarme desde un principio que él no era para mí._

_-las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y ahogo mis quejidos con mis manos-_

_Yo solo… solo…. Me entregue a ti._

…

¿Deprimente verdad? No sé ustedes, pero este tipo me suena como si el mundo se le hubiese acabado y talvez así lo fue, ya que en este preciso instante no es ni la sombra de lo que siempre solía ser y pensar que hace unas semanas era tan ridiculamente feliz.

Rivaille Arckerman, 16 años estudiante de preparatoria, primero en la mayoría de sus clases, solitario por decisión propia, y vecino de casi toda una vida del joven motivo por el cual llora, y del que de forma curiosa se volvió su sigilante admirador, si ese soy yo, de alguna manera mi subconsciente fallo en el control de emociones y pues aunque esto sea lo que esté realmente estoy pensando mi cuerpo, y mi ese "yo" refleja lo contrario, dejándose caer al suelo mientras le golpea suavemente buscando respuestas congruentes a los actos de Erwin Smith, la persona quien creía era su novio y con el cual había sido feliz casi más de dos meses, el chico del cual se enamoró desde la primera vez que se lo encontró y cruzo palabras con él, el rubio que le evitaba con constancia a pesar de sus vergonzosos esfuerzos por entablar una conversación, el muchacho al cual le regalaba miel siempre que podía, el chico al que invitaba a ver las estréllas pero nunca iba, si ese mismo Erwin Smith.

Todo esto comenzó cuando mi "yo" tenía 8 años de edad, el apenas era un chico pequeño, por giros de la vida su madre se fue a vivir a otro país con la esperanza de darle un futuro diferente así que no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo con su Tio Kaney, quien siempre ha mostrado desagrado por él, pero que para quedar bien con su hermana y mostrarle el apoyo que ella necesitaba acepto cuidarle, su madre le escribía casi semanalmente, se emocionaba mucho cuando iba al buzón a traer sus cartas y las leía en la comodidad del pórtico, imaginándose la voz de quien le dio la vida mientras recitaba palabra a palabra lo que en la carta decía, era reconfortante le encantaba, le hacía sentir que ella realmente no estaba tan largo y que en cualquier momento lo podría ir a ver.

Las llamadas eran pocas, pero nunca tuvo la suerte de contestar una, su tío jamás lo dejaba estar al teléfono simplemente solo le decía que a lo largo saludara para que su madre lo escuchara y sin más razón cortaba, un tanto decepcionante para él, pero no podía hacer nada más, era un niño como podría discutir ante él.

Kaney siempre era asi, cortante, seco, malhumorado, mandón, despectivo y exigente … en ocasiones lo llevaba a su armería para que le ayudara a pulir el producto que estaba en venta, porque sabía que mi "yo" lo hacía muy bien, y era ahí el único momento en este le dedicaba una sonrisa, eso era extraño porque ni siquiera le daba las gracias cuando le atendía o le llevaba café, pero cuando se trataba de limpieza era la única excepción en la cambiaba su expresión, Kaney siempre ha sido un viejo raro, podría decirse que en ocasiones un canalla, pero aun así le estaba agradecido porque le daba un hogar y que comer.

Casi la mayoría del tiempo el pasaba solo en casa porque no habían niños en la cuadra con quien pudiera jugar, era dificil entretenerse si no fuera leyendo libros o viendo a la gente pasar, no tenia juguetes asi que al final se resignó y se dedicó a buscar pasatiempos para no aburrirse, iba a la biblioteca, pasaba en el parque, o por el rio, limpiaba arduamente la casa, o simplemente se dormia en el piso... hasta que en un día de ocio lo vio, justo como un trofeo en exhibición puesto sobre un gran escaparate, "un telescopio" estaba algo viejo y maltratado pero por el precio que tenía, parecía ser funcional, se acercó a la tienda y secamente pregunto por él..

-"Vale más de 30 barbadones"- le dijo el anciano de la tienda*

Así que era obvio que el solo no lo podría comprar, 30 barbadones era muchisimo pero ni con todo el dinero que pudiese juntar llegaba siquiera a 10, desilusionado salió del lugar, pero aun pensativo y deseoso de obtener ese objeto maravilloso del que recordaba le habían hablado antes en clase, se sentia motivado a un no darse por vendico, el queria utilizar aquel instrumento destinado para ver las estrellas más que el universo le quisiera regalar.

Todos los días al regresar de la escuela, iba a su casa, y hacia el almuerzo, algo que nunca le ha gusta a mi "yo" y que aun a sus 16 años no logra hacer bien es cocinar, pareciera que realmente eso no era lo del se sentia torpe al hacerlo u todo resultado que obtuviera no era nada grato a la vista, pero al final lo hacía porque no le gustaba depender de los demás, eso... !nunca! lo consideraba una señal de debilidad que no le permitiria a nadie averiguar, después de consumir sus alimentos buscaba un dinero que siempre estaba sobre a repisa cerca de la entrada la casa con el que pasaba a la tienda de abarrotes a comprarle algo a Kaney para que pudiera comer, tal y como este se lo habia encomendado siempre como parte de sus responsabilidad, asi que siempre de camino al lugar se cruzaba por aquella tienda donde se encontraba su deseado objeto, era increible como este se habia vuelto en un deseo muy fuerte para el, lo queria, realmente lo queria y no sabia que podia hacer.

...

Un día en la habitual rutina, el dueño de la tienda salió y lo pillo con la cara casi pegada al cristal, lo invito a entrar al lugar, pero este indeciso solo atino a quedarse en el marco de la puerta, quien sabe que quería ese viejo con él, jamás confiaba de ls demás, Pixis era su nombre, era mucho mayor que su Tio, pero a diferencia de el no tenia cara de matón, el tipo comprendió la desconfianza del menor así que solo atino a ir al grano, para no provocarle más dudas.

-¿Tanto deseas ese telescopio? –pregunto-

A lo que mi "yo" solo atino a asentir… era más que obvio que lo queria, lo anhelaba, deseaba poder ver las estrellas lo más pronto posible y ya no estar tan aburrido; el anciano le vio con un gesto de satisfacción y le dijo: ¡Hagamos un trato! Yo te doy este telescopio si tú me ayudas en algo.

Sonaba genial, era una propuesta tentadora para un niño sin dinero y deseoso de "un juguete" así que después de pensarlo por unos minutos solo preguntó: -¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?-

No tenía nada que perder el señor se veía serio, además si a él no le parecía simplemente saldría corriendo, lo había previsto muy bien, sabia como cuidarse solo.

El hombre mayor sirvió algo de té y se sentó justo enfrente a él… sabía que ese muchachito estaba siendo cuidadoso así que no le pensaba juzgar.

-Hay una mujer a la que siempre me ha gustado, ella trabaja en la esquina de esta misma calle y sé que es viuda, pero por nuestros tediosos horarios de trabajo nunca he podido platicar ni un poco con ella, así que necesito de algo de ayuda, como veras estoy solo en esta tienda, y pues amigos son poco los que tengo, pero todos están igual o más viejos que yo, así que no puedo inmiscuirlos en algo tan penoso, por lo que he pensado en ti como mi posible salvación.-

*el tipo se veia algo avergonzado por confiarle eso a un niño*

-Solo deseo que le lleves unas notas por un pequeño lapso de tiempo… como veras, es un poco descortes llamarla a su trabajo y dudo que ella me conozca, pero si tu logras llevarle mis notas y lograr un vinculo entre los dos, sé que ya no será así.

-Dudoso mi "yo" pensó y pensó, para luego tratar de comprenderle "así actúan las personas mayores por amor"…. sonaba facil, no era en si un trabajo, simplemente haria como si fuera cartero, y no habia nada que podia perder, todo quedaba de camino hasta donde Kaney.

Dejo de ver sus zapatos y le encaro –Bueno está bien, lo hare.-

*el anciano sonrio, y le prometio con toda la seriedad del mundo que si aunque no se lograra su cometido, le daria lo prometido*

...

Y así fue como durante un buen tiempo la rutina cambio, por lo que antes de ir donde Kaney, pasaba por la tienda donde trabajaba el amor platónico del Señor Pixis y le entregaba las notas y se retiraba; al principio fue un poco difícil para él, porqué la señora le cuestionaba mucho sobre la procedencia de esos mensajes y apesar de que el siempre le decia la verdad, poco le creía que eran del dueño de la tienda de objetos de segunda mano.

Llegaba todos los días, primero con esas notas y luego con bombones y chocolates, con el solo fin de ser el mensajero de nuevo socio y conseguir ese telescopio. Estaba decidido, le daba vergüenza, pero siempre con su fina inexpresión cumplía con la misión del día, hasta que finalmente ese juego termino y la señora se animo a hablar personalmente con Pixis.

"un exito total"

Asi que señores... podrán imaginarse lo que después surgió, otra historia de amor.

Pero en fin ese no es el caso...

Ya Finalmente, con aquel objeto entre sus manos disfruto a sus anchas de él, veía las estrellas maravillado, sin duda alguna este era uno de los mejores objetos que había conseguido y por el cual había trabajado tan arduamente, Kaney nunca le pregunto cómo lo obtuvo porque sabia desde un principio como fue, "yo" era la sensación de esa cuadra dado por la situación, asi que se dedicó a enseñarle a mi "yo niño" como se usaba, pensaba que _"porque al fin, el mocoso no se la pasaría deambulando por las calles"._

Pero se equivoco...

¿Como detener a un chico deseoso de conocer el mundo? eso es tonto..., ahora iba más seguido a la biblioteca y esta vez se dedicaba a ver muchos libros de astronomía, era muy joven para comprenderlos pero eso no le limitaba a ir más allá de lo que él se imaginab.

Siempre le comentaba a su madre en cada nueva carta, sobre lo que había visto y como las estrellas parecían ser pequeños destellos de caramelo macizo, los cuales si se ponían junto al sol... podrían derretirse volviéndose un líquido dorado parecido a la miel.

Su madre siempre le respondia y le trasmitia lo feliz que era al saber que su hijo no perdía el tiempo y hacia cosas maravillosas, le dijo que algún día le gustaría estar junto a él y ver ese extraordinario espectáculo de color oro como siempre se lo describía, pero que aun no era el momento.

El se sentia fascinado, comprendido, su madre le entendía, veia divisada aquella extraña fantasía que en su joven cabeza había maquinado, ¿cómo se puede tener una visión abstracta de las estrellas como caramelo o miel? Bueno él lo había logrado, estudiaría tanto las estrellas como pudiese y le mostraría a su madre todo lo sorprendente que era el universo para él, así que comenzó a llevar una bitácora empleando una vieja libreta que Pixis le regalo.

...

Ese pasatiempo, se volvió costumbre como muchas cosas en la rutinaria vida que llevábamos; escuela, almuerzo, a veces Pixis y luego Kaney, los días se volvieron meses y los meses años y justamente en la primavera de su décimo cumpleaños, mientras limpiaba su telescopio, sucedió, un camión estaba descargando muebles frente a su casa;y ahora el lugar que siempre había permanecido solo, estaría habitada, así que dirigió como cualquier curioso, dirigio su telescopio hacia el suceso frente al él y se a usmear.

Los tipos de la mudanza bajaban cajas y cajas de cosas, sillas, mesas, unas camas, televisor, refrigeradora y luego vio una bicicleta muy parecida a la que ya tenía, "hum", eso le llamo aun más la atención, o los dueños de la casa eran enanos o tenian entre a ellos un niño, movio mas su visor y se centró en las personas, fue ahí cuando lo vio...

"Cabello dorado, tan brillante como los rayos del sol, piel blanca y ligeramente rosada, alto y de ojos azules como el cielo, un chico que se veía un poco más grande que él, risueño"... y ¿atractivo?... ¿Que rayos estaba pensando? -sacudio su cabeza y prosiguio.

Este chico traia puestos pantalones cortos, y camisa manga larga, sobre estas traia un centro color crema y su cabello lo trai muy finamente peinado, se tan contrario a el, bajo su mirada y se diviso, apenas y traia un pantalon cafe, calsetas negras y una camisa con un tonto estanpado de lineas horizontales, -suspiro-, este chico se disponía a ayudar a los adultos a bajar las cosas del camión, se veia agrabable, finalmente había un niño en su cuadra... un niño que parecía ser "hijo del sol".

...

Deje mi telescopio y baje las escalera lo más pronto que pud, no se porque pero queria ver esto más de cerca, me apresure llegar a la entrada, me sentía extrañamente, y muy interesado por saber ¿quién era?, ¿como se llamaba?, y ahí "mi yo", y si ¿Si le gustaria ser mi amigo?...

Cuando abri la puerta de la casa, note que aquel chico no estaba solo, habian tres personas más estaban junto a él, una pareja que parecían ser sus padres y un anciano, que reía jocosamente por la gracias que un perro hacía para él, era todo un cuadro aquella visión, todo tan lejano y diferente a "nuestra" realidad, se sentó en el pórtico detrás del marco principal para asi tratar de ocultarse, no quería que le vieran, le daba un poco de vergüenza, parecia ser que ese día no era el mismo, no podía despegar los ojos de las acciones que hacia aquel niño, todo eso era tan extraño, hasta pensó por un momento en la loca idea de que realmente este podría ser su amigo, "finalmente alguien con quien jugar" no como todos los tontos de su escuela, que no hacian más que verle con lastima o extrañez, por ser nuevo, por no vivir con sus padres, por ser callado y no un idiota alocado como los otros de su edad, penso que si este chico tambien era nuevo en la ciudad lo podria entender, seria genial, ya no estaria solo nunca más, así que tomando esto como motivación salió de su escondite y cruzo, camino valientemente para acercarse a ellos y sobre todo a él, Erwin Smith.

...

Eso.. eso fue el inicio de una penosa, insistente y desastrosa obsesión por agradarle a como diera lugar, a ganar su aprobación, y convertirse en alguien notorio para él.

...

_No puedo dejar de llorar, las que antes eran ojeras naturales o causadas por esas pacificas noches de desvelo, han sido remplazadas por ojos hinchados por el dolor y la angustia, cambiadas por la amarga sensación de la traición y la desesperación, por la angustia de saber la verdad tras miles de segundos de felicidad y amor..._

_¿C__uando habria sido el momento preciso para haber dejado todo en cero y no continuar?, ¿porque simplemente no pude evite cruzar palabras con él?, ¿porque?... ¿porque le tuve que ver aquella vez? _

_Las horas pasaron mientras Rivaille Arckeman hacia recuento de todo lo que habia pasado, desde que de pequeño se habia encontrado con aquel muchacho de cabello dorado, con aquel dulce chico como la miel. _

**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxX****

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí Angry Raccoon, con el segundo capítulo de esta humilde historia, sé que mucho de ustedes mueren por lemon, pero solo les pido paciencia, para poder darles ese precioso momento aun esta siendo maquinado xDDD, quiero que conozcan un poquito más este Rivaille y a este Erwin, se que están destinados a toparse por la vida, pero bueno en este Universo Alterno o "Rencarnación" no es tan grato como se en los demás. YAAAAAYYYYY! **

**Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Yareni Perez Gutierrez**

**Voro Lop**

**Anastacia Rivas**

**LizzYurie Hiddleston**

**Trancy 727**

**Mefis**

**MissAwesomeMonster y**

**Jamon XD**

**Que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar aprecio cada comentario ya sea por aquí por los hermosos grupos de SNK en FB! las amo gracias por dejarme saber que piensan!, espero lograr sus expectativas a los largo de esta historia, y sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Besitos**

**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxX**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx****


	3. Capitulo 3

Poco a poco me quedo sin aliento, el frio aire y el puñetazo en mi mejilla me dificultan respirar con normalidad, mi paso se vuelve más lento, y ya casi no puedo distinguirlo.

¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLE IR!, necesito alcanzarle, no puedo permitir que me abandone sin escuchar una razón justificable de mis actos… ¡ESTOY ARREPENDITO! ¡POR FAVOR, ESPERA!,

Sé que es algo imposible encontrarle una razón justa a mi forma de actuar… incluso tal vez no lo haya, pero aun así no puedo dejar que se aleje de mí, ¡NO! Me niego.

¡RIVAILLE!

¿Cómo fue posible que pensara "que esa era la solución perfecta"?, nunca medí la consecuencias o vi los posibles escenarios, no creí verme víctima de mi propia patanería, la estupidez humana no tiene límites y la mía es desbordante como la creciente de un rio que se extiende más y más mojando todo lo que se cruce frente a él.

No era necesario volverlo a pensar dos veces para darse cuenta de lo tonto y descuidado que fui… no sé cómo es que creí que todo estaría bien, que nadie se daría cuenta de ello y que todo pasaría solo por cuenta de ambos.

Ni en mis más locos sueños o pesadillas, llegue a imaginar que la existencia de aquel chico despreciable y ojeroso se volvería tan importante en mi vida…

¡SI! ¡Lo acepto! ¡AHORA ESTOY MÁS QUE SEGURO, YO AMO A RIVAILLE ARCKERMAN!

Soy como un pésimo cazador pues caí presa de mi propia trampa, mi intención era sencilla… aprovecharme de su confianza y después hacerle odiarme con profunda intensidad, eso lo haría alejarse de mí, y solucionaría todos mis males y problemas concernientes a él, era como el tonto refrán que siempre dice la gente "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" …mmm ¡sonaba tan fácil! pero aun así no pude hacerlo.

Pero ¿porque?… ¿por qué? conocí la ternura de un amor inocente y descuidado, un amor sin precedente y que a pesar de ser condicionado no tenía un no para mí.

Nadie sabe cuán difícil es forjar el hierro y después atravesarse a blandirlo hasta que lo intenta y yo me apresure quemándome con el puro metal ardiente.

Frecuentar a Rivaille, ser su amigo, y posteriormente volvernos íntimos… era temerario y estúpido, pero la necedad y mi orgullo no me hizo ver cosas tan obvias, no me dejo pensar en la posibilidad de que llegaría el día que le tomaría con suavidad su mano y que disfrutaría de sus aburridas pláticas sobre las estrellas, que le ayudaría con su ridículo pasatiempo con la miel al punto de encontrarlo divertido, que como una delicada brisa de verano sus labios tocarían los míos haciéndome disfrutar de su calidez, y que sus caricias sobre mis dedos llegarían a reconfortarme tanto como para dejarme bobo con su deje de timidez.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió de toda esta ridícula e infantil decisión, fue que nunca imagine que me enamoraría de un hombre, un chico un poco más joven que yo, un total freak que se volvio mi acosador, el amargado en clases y el roba abuelos del que tanto me queje una y otra vez, si, así es… hablo del problemático Rivaille Arckeman, la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que me hizo desafiar mi testaruda idea sobre la sexualidad y mi repudio total a lo que la apática personalidad de este chico representaba para mí, este movió montañas a través de mi alma y se adentró como una brisa escurridiza por cada uno de mis grietas, dejándome disfrutar de esa frescura insólita, me enseñó a calmar las tormentas de mi interior, le dio una alegría motivadora a mi joven y caprichoso corazón, al conocerlo entendí porque mi abuelo agradaba de el, y que si le daba la oportunidad no era el patán que creí todo este tiempo, al contrario vi graciosa su injustificada forma de acosarme, y me enterneció sus bruscas reacciones al reprocharle con un poco más de confianza sobre lo que este hacía, como pude ser tan ciego...

¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LO VI!

Trato de seguirle mientras el corre con su mundo desquebrajado, me siento culpable de ser el causante del dolor en su alma, no me dejo verle, pero sé que de sus mejillas caían varias lágrimas, no es normal en el siendo tan inexpresivo como es, así que debe dolerle mucho para llegar a ese punto, no debería dudarlo si prácticamente me burle de él.

La culpa me embarga me agobia, no sé cómo solucionar este embrollo, quisiera que mi mente maquinara las palabras adecuadas para gritárselas pero en este momento pero mi único reflejo es intentar detener su paso.

¿Irónico no? Que yo piense estas cosas, si desde un principio lo único que buscaba era su odio, para asi sacarme el coraje que le traía desde que le conocí.

¡Me arrepiento, una y mil veces por lo que he hecho!

¡ESCUCHAME! ¡POR FAVOR! … ¡POR FAVOR! ¡RI… VAILLE!

El golpe que me ha encajado en la mejilla, me ha desorientado totalmente, no logro ubicarme bien y me es imposible alcanzarle, caigo al suelo e intento ponerme de pie, pero sus agiles pasos se oyen ya muy rejos, nada más distingo su deje aparatoso en la nieve sin dejar de correr, no puedo levantarme rápido me han dejado atrás.

Mis ojos se apresuran a buscar su diminuta silueta pero lo único que veo sobre su camino es la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

¡RAYOS! –Golpeo el suelo y trato de pensar en lo que paso, era obvio que ese trio de idiotas le dijeron más de lo que debían a Rivaille, rompieron su promesa y se burlaron totalmente de mí, todo eso a pesar de lo que he hecho para que lo olviden, todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, ¿porque tuve que tuve que ser tan egoísta desde el principio?, lo expuse más de lo que debía, en serio lo siento tanto, soy un total idiota.

Ri…vaille…

Si tan solo, me hubiese detenido cuando debía… si tan solo hubiese aceptado tu amistad sin actuar como un idiota, o tal vez simplemente debí dejar que todo siguiera igual…

Lo siento, quisiera que mis pensamientos te alcanzaran en este preciso momento, pero sé que no soy digno si quiera de que me escuches, soy una total lacra.

Me duele mucho el pecho y mi garganta arde como si hubiese tomado algún tipo de licor, es poco decir que mi mente esta en blanco y que me da mucha vergüenza toda esta situación, que estos tipos te chantajearan de esa forma no tiene perdón, definitivamente no.

-Justo en ese momento del bolsillo superior de mi abrigo se desprende un pequeño broche, color dorado con el detalle de una R y un E puesto en el.

-suspiro-

Ese era un regalo que algunas horas antes me acababas de dar, -lo tomo- y le sujeto firmemente-

¿Por qué termino esto tan mal?

.

.

.

¿Sera que puedo resolverlo? Aún recuerdo con claridad la expresión que pusiste cuando te dije que quería ser tu amigo.

.

.

.

Era obvio que te sorprenderías si siempre escapa de ti, pero en medidas desesperadas se toman soluciones desesperadas. Y esta decisión mezclada con mis celos infantiles y mi inmadurez me encarrilaron a botar tu confianza a la basura.

.

.

.

Era temprano por la mañana apenas nos tocaba clase de educación física y tú, bueno tú estabas sentado en las bancas de la cancha, viendo como los demás hacíamos ejercicios, no eras muy participe de estar en grupos, pero tenía la certera seguridad de que estabas muy al pendiente de lo que el profesor pedía, porque sabias que siempre te molestaría a ti.

Nuestro maestro suele dividirnos en hombres y mujeres para realizar los ejercicios pesados que pone por calentamiento, así que era obvio que tu amiga Hanji no interrumpiría la "platica oportuna" que tenía pensada para ti, trate de tomar aire y valor, hasta que me aleje de los demás para acercarme a contigo, todo mundo estaba concentrado en la clase así que no nos prestarían atención, caminadaba pausadamente y podía distinguir el jueguito de dedos que te traías en ese instante, parecias inquieto, casi nervioso, estoy seguro de que me habías notado.

Pero estaba más que seguro que no sería tan fácil acercarme a ti, y mucho menos después del pleito que tuvimos, y sobre todo por el alboroto que causo mi abuelo.

Trate de hacerme notar normal, pero el enojo aun me molestaba me carcomía el alma y lo único que deseaba era decirte lo mucho que menospreciaba tu presencia y tus patéticas costumbres de merodear a mi alrededor, finalmente me senté a tu par esperando que me hablaras… pero eso no ocurrió, "rayos que tan difícil es sacarte una palabra de nuevo" pensé-

Las malicias son difíciles de llevar a cabo si las demás personas no te colaboran, pensé en actuar rápido y no perder la iniciativa, si no hablaba ahora mismo perdería la motivación para fastidiarte y realmente no quería dejar pasar mi coraje así como así, quería verte molesto ye irritado, incluso ahogado y decepcionado como yo en varias ocasiones me sentí así.

Cansado de ver tu incesante juego de dedos, y porque mi paciencia se estaba marchando al carajo, decidí hablar.

¿Hola como estas? –solté secamente no quería hacer notar mi impaciencia.

Volteaste tu cabeza buscando confirmar que de mi provenía aquel saludo, y te quedaste perplejo como al confírmalo, parecias perdido en mi rostro con una extraña fascinación por el significado de mis palabras… tu boca se abrió ligeramente y se quedó con un pequeño tic, como si quisieras decir algo, como odie que hicieras eso, así que decidí cortar ese hechizo estúpido y volví a hablar.

Si es a ti a quien saludo Arckeman.

-parecía que titubearas, confundido por mi actitud-

Ya veo… -fue lo único que te escuche balbucear, notando rápidamente como ese estúpido rosa volvió a inundar tus mejillas, mientras tratabas de disimular y mirar hacia otro lado, "Ja, era evidente que el orgullo también te carcomía" y por ratos te obligaba a tratar de ser serio conmigo, aunque eso no te funcionaba.

¿Yo? … estoy bien, -finalmente hablaste- un poco aburrido… terminaste de aclarar, mientras tratabas de ocultar lo perturbado que estabas.

-en ese momento experimentantes la sensación que siempre pasa por mi ser cuando tú me acosabas, es feo que te acechen no, creo que lo pensaste dos veces pero nunca creíste que eso fuese posible, sí que Erwin Smith tu vecino de casi toda una vida, buscara platica contigo y sobre todo se acercara a ti, después de un mal incidente-

-me alegre de mi malicia y seguí-

.

.

.

Sabes… he estado pensando últimamente en mis acciones, y todo este embrollo en el cual nos hemos visto envueltos, lo he meditado un par de veces y creo que he sido un poco grosero contigo…. por lo quiero disculparme por el incidente de la miel, lo de mi abuelo y pedirte olvides lo de hace algunos días, en serio no debí gritarte.

-Me levante de un solo y roge a los dioses no arrepentirme por lo mis labios soltarían-

Quieres…que seamos amigos!? -tus ojos grises estaban abiertos de par en par incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pasando, e incluso creo que cortaste la respiración.-

Así que decidí extender mi mano y volverlo a repetir, ¡Rivaille Arckeman por favor déjame ser tu amigo! repique, carcomiéndome una y otra vez por dentro al ver tu fascinación por lo que acababa de decir, frunciste tu seño, pero una indiscutible sonrisa se escondía tras ese gesto de dureza que trataba de disimular tus verdaderas emociones, se me revolvió tanto el estómago por ello, que pensé que devolvería el desayuno-

-Aclare mi garganta un poco desesperado y volvi a agitar mi mano frente a ti, diste un salto del susto, y posteriormente un deje de tristeza se apodero de tu rostro sin duda alguna eras todo un teatro, brincaba de emoción en emoción en cuestión de segundos, ¿tan ferviente era tu sentir por mí?.

No comprendí el porqué de esa expresión, pero estaba más que seguro que me dirías que sí, no podía dejarme llevar por algo tan sencillo, mi orgullo de hombre estaba en juego, tenía que desquitarme contigo, tenia de hacerte ver lo cruel que podíamos ser las personas, y lo repúgnate que era enamorarse de alguien del mismo sexo, sobre todo de alguien como yo.

-Sin levantar tu mirada, estrechaste tu pequeña mano con la mía, esta estaba fría, pero era tan suave que me hizo perderme un poco en tu tacto, sacudiendo inmediatamente mis pensamientos, "VUELVE A LA REALIDAD"

-Apreté nuestras manos aún más y solté suavemente-

Gracias, veras que no te arrepentirás.

-Finalmente me diste la cara, y justamente en eso el maestro nos llamó para unirnos a los demás, te levantaste e inclinaste tu cabeza como un saludo para después salir de ahí-

Eso era señal de que habías aceptado, de que había comenzado el juego y que mi objetivo principal a eliminar eras tú, un bastardo homosexual que no sabía más que fastidiarme. .

.

.

.

¡Ah! ¡ahh, ah! Que necio e inepto fui, recordar esos instantes no hacen más que torturarme, esos pensamientos crueles y despectivos y esas palabras huecas sin peso alguno- me senté sobre la nieve mientras levantaba el broche del suelo y recordaba tu sonrisa mientras yo abría el pequeño sobre.

-Siento mis mejillas caliente y los ojos arder- ¿Por qué seguí con esto? Ahora lo único que puede hacer este estúpido adolescente es cuestionarse una y otra vez de sus acciones.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y todo siguió igual salvo por una cosa, a pesar de que habías acordado tener una amistad conmigo, la tensión seguía en el aire y mi rabia aún no se esfumaba, y esto era aún más difícil si mi abuelo seguía sacando pecho de tus reuniones junto a él, para sus pasatiempos "divertidos", la verdad quería hacer esto más fácil ... Romperte la cara era una opción rápida pero eso no haría más que manchar mi historial como buen estudiante, y tampoco quería que mis vecinos u otra persona nos vieran metido en alguna riña de nuevo, así que tendría que calmarme y ver cómo hacer para lograr conseguir tu "confianza".

Ese mismo día pasada la ultima hora de clase, decidí no asistir al club para poder seguirte y así buscar el momento justo para interactuar contigo, si bien me había dado cuenta de algo, esto era el hecho que ya no trabajabas a medio tiempo y ahora solo te dedicabas a la tienda de tu tío, esa tarde merodee justo frente al lugar, perdiendo un par de horas por la avenida mientras comía un helado, o me sentaba a leer una de mis novelas favoritas "El príncipe de la niebla".

Eran casi las seis y aun no salías de esa estúpida tienda estaba empezando a cansarme y pensaba muy seriamente en renunciar a mi plan por el día de hoy, hasta que finalmente te vi salir… ya no llevabas el uniforme del colegio lo que significaba que habías ido a tu casa a cambiarte, pero aun así cargabas tu mochila y un libro en tu brazo derecho, aunque no termine de ponerle mucha atención , trate de acercarme y no perderte de vista, te deje caminar un poco y me pegue unos cuantos pasos atrás de ti, quería parecer lo más sigiloso posible como si fuese un gato, así justamente como tú lo hacías.

-Parecía ser que no te habías percatado de que te seguía, y me hizo dudar de tu falta de percepción, hasta que giramos en una esquina y te lanzaste a golpearme justamente en la nariz-

-Abrí mis ojos de par en par aun no puedo borrar de mi mente tu cara de enojo y tu puño cerrado dirigiéndose a mi rostro sin titubear-

Este llevaba tal fuerza y velocidad que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, no pude siquiera intentar esquivarlo y se me ha encajado tan duramente en el rostro que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer abruptamente al suelo, escuche tu vos soltara un gemido de sorpresa y unos paso aproximarse hasta mí, en ese momento un líquido caliente comenzó a chorrear de mi nariz, sentí tus manos sobre las mías que cubrían en vano mi rostro tratando de aliviar el dolor, estábamos tan aturdidos los dos, tú por lo inesperado de ser yo tu seguidor y yo por el dolor desgarrado que comenzaba a inundar mi cuerpo y mis sentidos, dolía una mierda.

¡Lo siento! ¡Smith lo siento! – te escuchaba repetir una y otra vez, realmente no sabías que quien te seguía era yo y claro gracias a tu pequeña caricia, me habías quebrado la nariz el dolor retorció mis sentidos y fue tan fulminante que desconecto mi ser de la realidad y lo último que recuerdo es tu cara acercándose a la mía con un deje grandísimo de preocupación.

Ridículo.

Angry Raccoon

Y bueno chicos y chicas hasta aquí este capi, sé que me he ganado el odio y la molestia de algunos por actualizar hasta ahora pero no hay excusas tan elaboradas para esto, simplemente me enferme durante navidad (me dio asma) y cuando me sentí lo suficientemente mejor no me dio por actualizar el fic, hasta que me cayó un mensajito por ahí y con toda la pena del mundo con ustedes con la esperanza de recuperar su lectura..

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y sin mas que decir gracias por leer!

Recomendación Musical

LOVEずっきゅん


End file.
